


This is the start of something beautiful

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Family Feels, First Date, Fluff, Kid Fic, Louis in an elf costume, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Single Parent Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: This wasn't what Harry thought it would happen when he took his daughter to see Santa at the local mall. He didn't anticipate that he'll leave with his head full of blue eyes and sharp tongue and his phone programmed with certain elf's phone number. He didn't think it would happen but maybe it was meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubliminalmessaging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/gifts).



> Yay! This moment is upon us and I can finally post it for you to read and I'm so excited! Feel free to let me know what you think and maybe let me know If you would be interested in a sequel for this one cause I kinda have an idea :D
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr](http://exquisitetrouble.tumblr.com) so you can all write to me with prompts. Like I mean it I love writting things based on requests. So GIMMIE.
> 
> And last but not least thank you to my beyond lovely [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempolarriefics), Serena, who not only is extremely pretty but also was a rock during writting this and many others, and honestly it was such a pleasure to work with you and I really hope we will do a lot of things together cause I genuinly couldn't ask for better beta!
> 
> Anywho! Let me know what you think in the comment section below! Xx.
> 
> Translation into [French](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/z0Rkp2XTHB) (Yes I'm the kind of author that gets translated now. I've officially made it haha :D)

Harry is a great dad. He knows that! He wore all kinds of makeup on his face applied by the not exactly capable hands of a 5 year old, he dressed up as a princess with a gown _and_ a tiara to his daughter’s birthday party, and he barely flinches when she knees him in the groin when she wakes up before him and comes running to his bed. He threw out of that bed several people when his daughter needed him and didn’t look back for a second.

 

So, he is a good dad. His best friend Niall tells him all the time, Niall’s fiancee Zayn does too, hell even Quinn’s grandparents from her mother’s side have to admit that he’s a wonderful dad as much as they hate it. And above all, his mom tells him almost every day. Moms are always right. Even though he objectively knows that he is an amazing dad, standing in a huge line of people, twisting itself in knots like some kind of mythical creature, it’s really fucking hard to remember that being an amazing dad means he is supposed to give his daughter her probably last innocent Christmas while she still believes that Santa is real. She’ll go to school next year, so that illusion will probably shatter. He should probably tell her this before some annoying little kid fills her in and she’ll feel like her dad lied to her.

 

'Daddy, are you sure we’ll see Santa today?’ Quinn asked for the hundredth time that day, looking up at Harry with big innocent green eyes that were a mirror reflection of his own. He tucked her long blonde curls behind her ear and smiled at her sweetly.

 

'I’m sure, pumpkin.’ he reassured her softly.

 

'But daddy this is the last day to see Santa! He needs time to prepare my gifts!’ Quinn argued with stubbornness only a five year old can possess. It was probably not a good moment to let her know that all of her gifts were already packed and hidden in Harry’s closet.

 

'Don’t worry honey. You see those people in green outfits?’ he asked, crouching to her level and pointing to four people running around Santa, bringing the kids over, handling the line, and sometimes breaking into Christmas carols and a little bit of a boogie. Because they are obviously in High School Musical. 'These are Santa’s elves. He has hundreds of them!’

 

'What is _eves_?’ she asked, scrunching her face in a frown at the new word.

 

'An elf is Santa’s helper. They make sure that all of the gifts are ready to be delivered under the tree’ he explained, looking at his daughter softly.

 

'Like I helped you with nana’s present? And auntie Gemmy?’ she asked excitedly.

 

'Exactly! You’re my little elf.’ he laughed, tickling her sides a bit, causing Quinn to giggle and squirm away from him.

 

'Dadd-ee!’ she hiccuped, delighted. 'Don’t tickle!’  

 

'Okay, okay I won’t’ he promised her fondly hugging her tightly.

 

Finally, after another half an hour of struggle they were standing in front of the monstrosity this mall called a Christmas display. A cranky old man was sitting on a huge red chair, scratching himself under his fake beard every other minute. He was currently talking to two identical little girls, each sitting on his lap with pink bows in their black frizzy hair. They were adorable. Finally, when the girls were released into the arms of their anxious looking mother, Harry took Quinn’s hand to walk her over to Santa.

 

'Excuse me, Santa’s taking a break’ he heard a bored voice to his left and saw a man looking down at his phone, not sparing Harry or his daughter a second glance as he put his hand up in halting gesture.

 

'Um…’ Harry said eloquently, something about the guy leaving him at loss for words.

 

He was just really pretty. And tiny. Especially clad in tight green leggings that left nothing to the imagination and a long green shirt that was obviously made for someone whose ass wasn't nearly as impressive because it was tight around his hips, the fabric looking just on the verge of tearing. His caramel hair was in fringe swept over his intensely blue eyes, and on top of it he was wearing a small green cap, two bells hanging from it making soft tinkling sounds when the boy shook his head at his cellphone. Harry must have been staring because suddenly the boy’s head snapped up, looking at Harry like he had just remembered where he was before his delicious thin lips stretched in a confident smirk in the maze of soft stubble.

 

'Where is Santa?’ Quinn asked, looking up at her dad with a pout on her face. Before Harry had a chance to step in and explain to his daughter that Santa had to take a break for urgent Christmas business or some other bullshit, the boy crouched down next to his daughter and smiled at her.

 

'Hello little darling. I’m Louis, what’s your name?’ he asked softly, and Quinn grabbed Harry’s leg tightly, hiding behind it.

 

'It’s okay. Introduce yourself love’ Harry smiled, messing up her hair a little.

 

'I’m Quinn' his daughter said after looking up to her dad one more time for reassurance.

 

'Nice to meet you Quinn’ Louis laughed, looking up to Harry with mischievous glint to his eyes. 'Santa had to step outside to deal with a major crisis in his workshop. There are certain things only Santa can do’ he whispered to her conspiratorially, like it was a secret only the two of them shared. Harry chuckled lightly, feeling the kind of warmth he always felt when he saw his daughter charming everyone she met.

 

'What happened?’ she asked curiously.

 

‘One of the magic machines that makes gifts for everyone broke down’ Louis said, pouting like it was the worst news he had heard all year.

 

'So not everyone will get a gift?’ Quinn gasped, holding her tiny hands to her face.

 

'Don’t worry love! That’s why they called Santa. He will fix it and make sure everyone gets their presents!’ he assured her.

 

Before Quinn had a chance to answer, a blonde girl in a matching elf uniform stepped beside Louis with a warm smile.

 

'Hello everyone' she said, raising her voice a little so the few people in the front of the line could hear her. 'If your kids are tired of waiting, we have a playing area with some toys to occupy them while we wait for Santa' she said, looking at them questioningly.

 

'Daddy, can I?’ Quinn asked, clapping her hands in excitement. Harry looked over at the playing area. It was restricted from three sides and Harry realised he could easily watch her from his place in the line, so he knelt beside her to give her a kiss on the head.

 

'Sure baby, just remember to stay where I can see you, okay?’ he asked seriously.

 

'Okay daddy. Love you!’ she sing songed and extended her hand to a blonde elf.

 

'Love you too, petal’ he said, watching her walk over to the plush looking carpet with toys sprawled all around it. The first thing she did was go after a football, kicking it around with her feet.

 

'A girl after my own heart,’ he heard a boy- Louis, say.

 

'Huh?’ he asked, looking at him with absent gaze. Why did he always lose all of his wits in front of charming boy?

 

'Pink dress and a football?’ he clarified, motioning to Quinn. 'A girl after my own heart’ he smirked.

 

'I’m going to pretend that the visual of you in pink dress never entered my mind’ Harry shot back, his expression mirroring Louis’.

 

'Interesting.’ Louis noted. 'You could have gone with a footie thing. I look marvelous in shorts’ he assured Harry 'But here you are, your brain going straight for the pink dress’ he tutted his tongue, acting displeased.

 

'Oh, I’m sure you do’ Harry said, leaning back a bit to look at Louis’ ass.

 

'Cheeky’ Louis murmured. 'So, you have a name?’

 

'Harry,’ he smiled, extending his hand.

 

'Louis.’ the boy said, shaking it. 'Strong grip. I like that in a man’ he said with a smile.

 

'You make a point of flirting with all dads in line?’ Harry asked confidently.

 

'Only the hot ones’ Louis winked. Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling at Louis and assessing him from head to toe.

 

'So… you gonna give me your number or are you just talk?’ he asked demandingly.

 

'Are you sure Quinn’s mom or dad won’t be jealous?’ Louis asked, obviously fishing for information of his relationship status.

 

'She won’t. We’re not together.’ he said, taking his phone out of his pocket. Louis hesitated for a second before taking the phone from his hands and putting his phone number in.

 

Harry looked over at his daughter to make sure she wasn't wandering off, and for a split second he felt bad about picking up guys with his daughter just few meters away. But then again he wasn’t one of those single parents that completely swore off their lives for their children. Obviously she came first in everything he did and when she was little he hadn’t had a lot of time to go on dates. But she was getting older, and this time next year she would be at school. He wanted to have someone, a partner he would love and could rely on. Not just for himself, he needed his daughter to know that even if she was a product of a broken home, her parents were happy. Even if they were not together.

 

'This is not how I thought this would go’ Louis laughed breathily.

 

'Oh, so you are all talk’ Harry smirked. 'Not enough guts to follow through, or am I just not pretty enough for you?’ he added raising his eyebrow.

 

'Nah,’ Louis shook his head, biting his bottom lip 'Figured you were way too pretty to be single’ he added, a little blush on his cheeks.

 

Before Harry could answer, he saw Quinn racing to him, football long forgotten as  Santa reappeared on the stage.

 

'Daddy, Santa’s back!’ she exclaimed happily.

 

'I can see that, love’ he smiled, picking her up 'You ready?’

 

'Yes, please!’ she chirped.

 

'Okay, follow me guys’ Louis smiled, moving towards the old man.

 

Harry walked with his daughter over and before she skipped to Santa’s lap he gave her a letter she had written a few days back with the list of gifts she wanted for Christmas. He took a few pictures and watched fondly as Quinn chatted away happily about how good she had been so far in kindergarten. After few minutes Quinn came back, her eyes shining with happiness.

 

'How was Santa, doll?’ Harry asked.

 

'Awesome! He promised me all gifts!’ she exclaimed.

 

'That’s great, honey. So what do you say? We’re going home? Uncle Niall and Uncle Zayn are coming over to play with you later’ he said with huge smile.

 

'Yes!’ she yelled, throwing her hands up for Harry to pick her up. He put on her coat first and her scarf, gloves, and a hat. Clothing a little kid for winter always took a few minutes.

 

'So, it was nice to meet you’ he heard a shy voice to his left. Louis was standing few steps away with an insecure look on his face.

 

'You too, elf Lou!’ Quinn sing songed and the faces of both men melted instantly.

 

'You too. I’ll call you.’ Harry smiled and winked at Louis one last time before picking up his daughter and hurrying home.

 

He set Quinn up with a coloring book by the table and moved to the kitchen to make dinner for them both and probably Niall. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the blonde man was hanging out with him only for his incredible cooking skills since raiding the fridge was always the second thing he did upon entering his house, right after loud greetings exchanged with Quinn.

 

When dinner was cooking on the stove he went over to Quinn, looking over her shoulder at her painting and smiling widely. Zayn was always gushing about her painting skills and urging Harry to sign her up for some art classes once she was at school. For now she and Zayn were always disappearing with each other, Zayn always finding new art projects to stimulate her creativity. Harry figured he had a knack for it, being an arts teacher at university.

 

Usually when Quinn got her crayons and enough blank pieces of paper, she was fine for hours so he opened up his laptop and checked his work e-mail. Weeks before Christmas were usually really busy with the year ending and vacation coming up, so he spent a few minutes on answering the most urgent ones. He decided the rest of them could wait until Monday, so he was under no obligation to get to them while it was still the weekend.

 

While he was taking the casserole out of the oven, his phone rang. He took it out, his stomach clenching when he saw that it was Quinn’s mom.

 

'Hi Josie’ he answered politely.

 

'Hi Harry. I was just calling to confirm that I’m taking Quinny on the 23rd for two days.’ she said hesitantly.

 

Like she needed to remind him. For the first four years of Quinn’s life she hadn’t had a mom around. Harry and Josie had met in uni. They weren’t even great friends, just random acquaintances who saw each other at parties here and there. One night when both of them had a little too much to drink, they hooked up like college students often do. But then a few weeks later, Josie had come to Harry green in the face, telling him that she was pregnant. Both of them had wanted to keep the baby, deciding to figure out the rest as they went. They were finishing uni so supporting a kid wasn’t a problem, but after Quinn was born Harry found out that Josie had a substance abuse problem.

 

The first few months were spent in a custody battle that ended with Quinn’s mom losing custody of her daughter with one catch, that the court can revisit their decision If Josie went to rehab and stayed sober. It took her three years to even think about getting clean, and for the good of his daughter Harry cut her off completely. The only people from Josie’s life present in the life of her daughter were her grandparents. Now, she had been clean for over a year and after few months of supervised and then unsupervised visits, she was going to take their daughter for two days every month.

 

Harry was wary about letting her, but the fact that Josie wanted to spend those days in her parents house was a big reassurance. They had been visiting Quinn practically every other week and as much as he didn’t trust their daughter, he trusted them to take care of Quinn. And above all he wanted Quinn to have a relationship with his mom if she managed to stay sober.

 

'Yes of course, you’re still spending that time with your parents right?’ he confirmed.

 

'Yes. So should I pick her up?’ she asked, her voice timid.

 

'I can just drop her off it’s not a problem. Around noon?’ he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn’t want to give her an idea of how worried he actually was about the whole thing. She was trying, he could see that, and for the time being she was clean. The monthly drug tests that had been a rock solid demand from Harry when Josie had contacted him about reconnecting with her daughter were proving that.

 

'Yes, that’s fine’ she agreed.

 

'Okay, so see you then’ he said, finishing the conversation.

 

He sighed heavily, even such a quick interaction exhausting him beyond belief.

 

'Quinn!’ he exclaimed, looking at his daughter. 'Dinner's ready, little flower’

 

'I’m coming Daddy!’ she yelled back, and he watched her putting away her crayons and arranging her painting in neat stack. She got that from him, and ever since she had been able to pick up after herself she had always kept her room clean without Harry having to ask for it. He smiled at the wonder of genetics.

 

They chatted all the way through dinner, Quinn being at the age when everything was interesting her. Just as Harry was putting away the last plate into the dishwasher, the doorbell rang.

 

'Uncles!’ Quinn yelled happily running towards the door.

 

'Honey, I’ve told you a hundred times no opening the door without me there okay?’ he yelled after her, hurrying to catch up.

 

'Hello princess!’ Niall yelled loudly when Harry threw the door open revealing him and Zayn hand in hand.

 

'Uncle Niall!’ she exclaimed excitedly jumping at Niall who was already ready to catch her. Harry laughed at Niall’s lack of acknowledgement of him and hugged Zayn.

 

'He doesn’t even realise I’m here’ he complained jokingly to Zayn.

 

'Mate, he doesn’t realise I’m here and I’m his fiancee’ Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

'I guess we’ll just have to entertain ourselves then’ Harry smiled. 'You want some wine?’

 

'I’m driving tonight. Also, I have something for your daughter’ he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

'What?’ Harry asked before he caught himself and raised a halting hand to Zayn. 'No, don’t tell me. I don’t even want to know. Just tell me, will it completely ruin my house?’ Harry asked, familiar with Zayn’s presents. It was always some new art project for him and Quinn to dabble in for a few hours. Once they had mixed glitter with paint in balloons and thrown them on a sheet hung on the wall. Harry had been fuming, having to clean the house five times in the span of five days when he kept finding glitter in the most bizarre places. Still,the bright smile his daughter gave him every time she looked at their piece of art was more than enough to compensate for the inconvenience.

 

As always, Zayn and Quinn disappeared in her room whispering between each other after announcing that they had important stuff to attend to that Harry and Niall couldn’t possibly understand since they weren’t artists. Niall rolled his eyes fondly and sent them off, demanding a beer from Harry.

 

'So, spill.’ Niall said after he was sure Quinn was out of earshot. 'You seem off today, did something happen?’

 

'Nah.’ Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 'Josie called to remind me that she’s taking Quinn before Christmas.’ he added, shrugging. It wasn’t a new development, he had known about her taking Quinn for months now.

 

'Ah. First Christmas without Quinn' Niall nodded understandingly.

 

'Just the Christmas Eve! I’m picking her up Christmas morning’ Harry said defensively.

 

'Harry, I know you're worried but she needs to know her mom. Especially if her mom wants to know her and is clean.’ Niall said softly, watching his best friend worryingly.

 

“I know’ Harry sighed. 'I know all of that. I just. I don’t trust her, Niall. I know that addiction is a disease and that she can’t be blamed for what she did when she was high but fuck, she was using while pregnant with Quinn. She could have gotten her sick or killed! I just… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust her again.’

 

'And you shouldn’t. Not yet, at least. No one's asking you to just blindly trust her with your daughter, for the sake of Quinn you should be concerned and you should check up on her a lot. But you’re doing everything you can.’ Niall said tugging onto Harry’s hair. He kind of missed the days when he had long curls. Now it was cut right under his ears, not curling as easily as before.

 

'She’s going to get more visitation. She's going to get weekends and every other Christmas. I don't want Quinn to be away from me for that long’ Harry said chewing on his nails. It was a filthy habit he thought he had outgrown already.

 

'Maybe it’s not such a bad thing? You love your daughter. Everyone knows that, and most importantly, she knows it. Maybe it’s not such a bad thing that you’ll have someone to help you raise her. You need to have a life too, H. I’m not saying to ditch Quinn and go out every night but when she’s at her mom’s maybe… I don’t know, maybe you can go on a date?’ Niall asked tentatively.

 

He and Zayn were always trying to set Harry up with their friends, but Harry’s situation wasn’t easy. He had enough trouble with dating before Quinn was born, girls saying that he was just a closet case using the word bisexual to still be able to hold hands with girls and feel normal and guys claiming that he would just leave them to chase after pussy the first chance he got. Now with a child it was even harder because not only did he need someone who would be okay with dating a single dad, but also someone who would want Quinn as their daughter as well somewhere down the line, someone that could be loved by Quinn as another parent. He always dreaded the conversation about Quinn knowing full well that even though he was a easy going person the moment someone would insinuate that his daughter was a liability he would punch their lights out. He preferred for them to know about her all along and if they didn’t want them both they could go to hell. Suddenly his phone was burning a hole in his pocket, remanding him of blue eyes and soft words when explaining to Quinn all about a Christmas emergency.

 

'Well… ‘ he started, a small smile creeping onto his face 'Speaking of dates…’ he trailed off as a glint of childish excitement could be seen on Niall’s face.

 

“You met someone?!’ he exclaimed louder than necessary and Harry winced, covering his ears.

 

'Don’t need to shout, jesus’ he muttered.

 

“Tell me! Tell me everything!’ Niall all but jumped around.

 

'Well he um… his name is Louis and he is really good with kids. He kinda… well, he was Santa’s elf? At the mall when I took Quinn today.’ Harry admitted.

 

'Picking up blokes using your adorable daughter! Awful! Just awful!’ Niall grinned, his tone indicating that he didn’t think it was awful at all.

 

'Oh shut up. The guy who played Santa went on break or some shit when we were at the very front of the line, so Quinn went to play with some other kids and I was keeping our place in line. He was cute.’ Harry shrugged lightly 'And he knows about Quinn and gave me his number so at least at first glance he’s not an asshole’

 

'So you texted him?’ Niall asked, leaning in like he didn’t want to miss a single word coming out of Harry’s mouth.

 

'Not yet.’ Harry smirked 'Figured I would let him sweat a little bit. He was like incredibly sassy and straight forward with me like right off the bat. And then when I asked for his number he became this cute blushing mess.’ Harry smiled fondly.

 

'He probably didn't think you were into guys’ Niall laughed jovially. 'I used to do that to heteros all the time trying to rile them up and then when they responded I was confused at first because they were supposed to be blushing, not me!’

 

'I mean, I can respect that.’ Harry smiled at the vision of Louis flirting with every straight guy in sight just to get them to squirm. He had no doubt that the boy was great at that.

 

'That’s great H.’ Niall smiled widely. 'Just keep me posted, yeah?’ Niall asked hopefully.

 

'Yes mom. I’ll give you daily updates.’ Harry rolled his eyes.

 

\-----

 

At the same time, Louis was sitting on a high bar stool, supporting his head with his hand and sipping a cocktail that his best friend Stan - who worked as a bartender - had made him, whining to Liam about the fact that Hot Dad as he decided to call Harry wasn't calling or texting.

 

“Tommo for fucks sake you literally met him few hours ago. Give the bloke a chance to think of a pickup line.’ Liam rolled his eyes, gulping his beer.

 

'Oh god, I bet it would be something cheesy. He looks like he would be so cheesy!’ Louis exclaimed. 'And you know what’s the worst part? That I would love it. I would love it cause he’s just so, so pretty.’ he whined, his voice reaching dangerously high pitch.

 

'Are you still on about the Hot Daddy?’ Stan coming over to them after serving a customer.

 

“Don’t you dare call him Daddy. He actually is a Dad so daddy kink would be way too creepy.’ Louis said, making a disgusted face.

 

'Shame. We all know how you enjoy it.' Stan smirked.

 

'Oh shut up Stanley, it was once okay? And I was really drunk and he was a profesor okay? It just fit somehow.’ Louis defended himself, blushing.

 

'It was YOUR professor’ Liam reminded him with a hint of amusement in his disappointed tone.

 

'He wasn’t my professor then! I had already passed his class when we fucked.’

 

'Still. Couldn’t he take you to some sleazy motel like every creepy teacher does with their students? Instead of having sex in our apartment and making me listen?’ Stan asked fondly.

 

“Oh come off it! You make him sound like such a creeper. I’m a grad student, not a 16 year old. And he’s just seven years older. And hot as hell himself. And I already passed his class by then, so he wasn't my teacher anymore. Do you realise how awful it was to have all that rugged manliness in my face all year and not be able to do anything about it?’ Louis complained, remembering Ben fondly.

 

'You do have a thing for older guys. How old is Hot Dad again?” Liam asked.

 

'Well I don’t know Liam! He does look young. He looks even younger than me! But he has a daughter who’s like old enough to talk so he can’t be that young. And I couldn’t think of a polite way to ask: was your daughter an accident that happened when you were a kid.’

 

'Old enough to talk’ Stan parroted him 'That’s the future phd language right here.’

 

'Oh fuck off, I’m not a phd yet.’ Louis smirked.

 

'But um… speaking of which’ Liam started looking uncomfortable, twisting in his seat 'Are you sure it's a good idea to date him if he has a daughter?’ he added but Louis had seen this coming from miles away. Frankly he was surprised that it had taken Liam this long to raise an issue.

 

'Who says anything about dating?’ He asked innocently. 'Look, I don’t know anything about the bloke, yeah he’s pretty and we had some kind of chemistry but the fuck if I know if it’s going to go somewhere. Maybe he’s stupid. Maybe he’s in the closet or maybe he's just looking for a fuck. It might turn out that we have absolutely nothing in common, but … I spend years in my books. Juggling uni and a hundred jobs to support myself and we both know my dating life has limited itself to short romances and one night stands. But in a year I’m going to have a phD in psychology. That has been my goal for as long as I can remember so now when I’m this close to having it, I think it’s time for me to think about the life I want. So I need to put myself out there. And on the off chance that Harry will be someone nice or great or special I have to try. I’m not becoming a dad over night here, but I’m not saying I don’t want to. Even if we start to date it will be months until I meet his daughter officially, and we can cross that bridge when it comes to it. But I’m not afraid of her, I always wanted a family and if I get one I’ll be lucky.’ Louis said with strange conviction, looking Liam dead in the eyes to signal him to not press the issue.

 

'Well, now I’m even more worried’ Liam sighed. 'You met him today.’ he deadpanned catching Louis’ elbow trying to emphasise how important that was. 'When did you have time to think about family with him, huh?’

 

'Jesus it’s not like that! I’m not saying it will be with him! But of course I thought about it! He has a child Liam! Going into this without a second thought would be fucking insane! I needed to figure out whether I’m even open to the idea of loving her as my own because if I’m not why the fuck even go out with him in the first place?’

 

'To have fun?’ Stan asked like it was obvious.

 

'Well I had enough fun. Now I want something serious. Maybe it won’t be him, who the fuck knows, but I want to try.’ Louis said crossing his arms defensively.

 

A customer appeared on the other side of the bar so Stan excused himself and Liam spend the next ten minutes studying Louis’ face worriedly. Finally he sighed and downed the rest of his beer in one go.

 

'I have to go home, Soph asked me to put together a crib it should be delivered in an hour or so.’ Liam said standing up. 'Just promise me you’ll be careful okay? Don’t rush into this.’ he added, laying a hand on Louis’ arm.

 

'I won’t. Li, I’m not a child. I know you’re all paternal now with your pregnant wife and all but she already has twins in her belly and I don’t think you need a third one to take care of’ Louis laughed, tilting his head in a fond smile.

 

'Don't worry baby, you will always be my first born’ Liam laughed, kissing Louis’ head. 'You sure you don’t want to go home for Christmas with me and Soph? My mom would love to see you’

 

'I’m sure Li. I promised that I would take a shift in the Centre months ago when my mom told me that they would be going away for Christmas, so I will just have early dinner with kids there and then I’ll go home and unwind.’ Louis assured his friend.

 

It was the first Christmas Louis would spend away from his family. He knew it wouldn’t be as peachy when he was sitting alone in his apartment, but he didn’t have time to leave with them for a week vacation in the south of France, he had too much going on here. Uni was keeping him plenty busy with his studies and his part time job as a TA, not to mention the practice where he worked as a therapist for few hours a week or the Centre for LGBTQ+ Youth he volunteered in. And then he had the great idea as to how keep the Christmas spirit alive and he had signed up to work as an elf in a Christmas display, figuring he might as well milk the Christmas spirit for all it’s worth.

 

When Liam went home, Louis was left sitting by himself. Stan came over every chance he got but the pub was getting busier as the evening approached, so Louis decided to call it a night. He had to be up early and he still had some papers to grade waiting for him at the apartment he shared with Stan.

 

Just as he sat down with a cup of tea at his desk and started to read through the first exam of a first year psychology student, his phone vibrated on his desk. His stomach erupted in butterflies when he saw a text from unknown number.

 

07700 900425

Hi Lou. I’m sorry I’m texting rather than calling but Quinn kept me quite busy all day and now I’m not sure if you’re even up. Would hate to wake you up. Harry.

 

He quickly added Harry to his contacts and opened the message app to respond, chewing on his fingernails as he tried to come up with something to say.

 

Louis

It’s barely 10 pm Harold. Too much time spent with a 5 year old huh? I usually stay up way past my bedtime ;)

 

Hot Dad

So since you’ve been naughty this year, staying up late and all, you obviously won’t be busy picking up any gifts from Santa, so how about letting me pick you up instead? ;)

 

Louis groaned out loud and banged his head on a table, of fucking course he was right and Harry used the most cliche pick up lines. He buried his face in his hands because as much as he hated to admit it, this wasn’t the only thing he was right about, because when he pressed his hands to his cheek he could feel them being warm, and he didn't need to look in the mirror to know that he was blushing like a school boy. He fucking loved it. He loved it and he hated himself for it, because he was pretty sure there was a special kind of hell for people who _enjoyed_ cheesy pick up lines.

 

Louis

I would love to.

 

He was barely even able to type out those four words over the sound of his rapid heartbeat. He clicked send and put down the phone, determined not to wait for a response. He looked at it like the device offended him and picked it up after a second, clicking on his conversation with Harry, his fingers hovering over the screen thinking that maybe he shouldn't be so short with the answer. He was just about to type something more, and probably embarrass himself with his eagerness, when another message from Harry appeared on the screen.

 

Harry

How about next Friday night? I was driving with Quinn to visit my mom then but she can watch her instead.

 

Louis sighed heavily, scanning his schedule and realising that he had classes until late on Friday and on Saturday he started his day with a 7am appointment in the practice followed up by a few more and a few hour shift at the Centre. He looked at his calendar, trying to think of any possible way he could still make it work, but quickly realised that there was nothing he could do.

 

Louis

The whole weekend I’m booked solid.

 

He wrote hesitating around send button, but quickly thought better of it, deciding that he didn’t want to sound uninterested.

 

Louis

I swear I’m not blowing you off I’m just juggling two jobs, uni and this elf gig. God knows what possessed me to take it. How about sometime during the week? I’m free on Wednesday.

 

He tapped his fingers against his desk anxiously. Another minute passed by and Louis was glued to his desk with an unwavering gaze on his cellphone. Ten minutes passed, but it still wasn’t making a sound. Finally he decided to stop being pathetic and forced himself to put his phone on the edge of his desk and start grading some papers. He was halfway through the first one when his phone vibrated again. He would go to his grave denying the fact that he practically fell of his chair when he heard the sound.

 

Harry

Sorry it took me so long to reply but I tried to find a sitter. Unfortunately no one is available. Hm.. I’m starting to think we’re cursed ;) and Tuesday is already Christmas Eve :( how about after Christmas?

 

Louis groaned in frustration. He could do Christmas, but he couldn’t possibly do after Christmas. Right before New Year’s he was heading home to spend some time with his family that was supposed to come home from their trip and he needed two days to catch up on the workload before he got buried in it in January.

 

Louis

We just may be cursed because the only day I actually can do is Christmas Eve or even Christmas. Due to my busy schedule and my family deciding to take a trip to somewhere warmer I spend Christmas basically working but not as much as normal. But I get that you’re not going to ditch your daughter on Christmas. After New Year's then?

 

Harry

How about Christmas Eve?

 

Louis stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his phone with huge eyes. If this man was going to leave his daughter on Christmas Eve to go get laid, Louis should probably run for the hills.

 

Harry

And before you think I’m leaving my daughter with a sitter- she is the one ditching me ;) She’s with her mom on Christmas Eve I’m picking her up Christmas morning. And well, instead of being miserable all evening and worrying about her I could just take you out. Not sure what will be open but I’ll figure something out. If you’re interested, that is.

 

Louis could felt a big smile making it's way to his face and butterflies awakening in his stomach.

 

Louis

Pick me up at 8 then.

 

\----

 

Harry spent the next few days spoiling his daughter for all he was worth. And yes, he knew he wasn't losing her, he knew that she would be gone for only two days and he would get her back on Christmas morning but he was worried and it was going to be the first time he would go this long without seeing her. The longest they had gone without seeing each other was over night. Not forty eight uninterrupted hours. While Quinn was sleeping he researched some restaurants for him to take Louis to and surprise surprise actually finding something open wasn't a problem. Finding a place where he could still make a reservation though? Much harder.

 

So here he was, driving Quinn to her grandparents house one day before the date without any plan whatsoever. He was screwed. But at least whining about his love life was distracting him from the fact that he would be handing over Quinn to someone he didn’t really trust in about half an hour.

 

'You excited to see your mom?’ Harry asked smiling widely, not wanting Quinn to pick up on his true emotions about Josie. Kids were smart with those things, and obviously Quinn was even smarter than her usual peers and he didn’t want his issues with her mother straining their relationship.

 

'Yeah, kinda’ Quinn smiled sadly.

 

'What’s up petal?’ Harry asked concerned, throwing her a series of quick glances through the rearview mirror of the car.

 

'I’ll miss you.’ she whispered quietly, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

 

Harry’s heart clenched. Of course she wasn’t excited to see her mom when she had only seen her before a handful of times. Of course she was nervous about staying away from her dad, the only constant presence in her life.

 

'Honey! I’ll miss you too, you know. Very very much.’ he said seriously, needing her to know how much he meant that. 'But I’ll promise I’ll be here to pick you up in two days. And then it will just be two of us okay? And now you can spend time with your mom. And your nana and pops, huh flower? You love nana and pops! And mommy loves you very much, she has a lot of things planned for you. I promise you’ll have fun. But anytime you need me to come see you, just tell mommy to call me okay? And I'll come to get you.’ he said, looking in her eyes as many times as he could while still maintaining his eyes on the road.

 

'You will? You come get me if I call?’ she asked hesitant.

 

'Of course love! If I could I would never leave your side okay? I would spend all my time with you. But mommy wants to know you too.’ he added thinking that maybe she felt like he had enough of her and was giving her away. For her the concept of a mom or even two parents was something she knew happened but didn’t fully understand,  having had only one parent up until that point herself.

 

'Okay. You won’t open presents without me right? And you'll wait for me to make a tree?’ she asked with a threatening finger.

 

'Of course pumpkin! Dressing up a tree makes no sense whatsoever without you there. We’ll do that Christmas morning okay? I’ll bake cookies as always and we’ll drink some hot cocoa with marshmallows, how’s that sound?’ he asked with huge smile and saw her returning it.

 

'Awesome! I love you daddy' she smiled happily.

 

'I love you too baby.’

 

Not so long after they arrived at Quinn’s grandparents house. When they drove on the driveway the front door to the house opened, revealing nervous looking Josie. She was tightly bundled up in a scarf.

 

'Hi Mom!’ Quinn chirped. Now comforted that her dad would pick her up, her mood was improving immensely.

 

'Hello baby girl.’ Josie sighed with a happy smile, opening her arms for Quinn to stumble in. They hugged tightly while Harry took out Quinn’s bag with her clothes and some coloring books.

 

'Hi Jos’ Harry smiled kissing her cheek.

 

'Thank you for bringing her Harry.'

 

He bit back the 'I didn’t have a choice’ and smiled warmly, crouching down next to Quinn.

 

'You have fun pumpkin, I’ll be here in two days okay?’ he asked her and waited for her to nod. 'Remember anytime you need me just have mom call me. I love you honey’ he said pulling her in for a hug his voice getting choked.

 

'I love you too Daddy!’ Quinn giggled.

 

'Go on, say hi to pops and nana for me okay?’ he asked her giving her a little push towards the house.

 

Harry and Josie both looked after her and heard her happy squeal when she saw her grandparents, only then turning towards each other.

 

'I know that legally I don’t have a right to take her during those two days but if she needs me to be here call me and I’m going to come, okay?’ he asked his voice sounding way harsher than he intended.

 

'I will. If she doesn’t want to spend so much time with me now, you can take her back.’ Josie said quietly 'I’m not trying to hurt her Harry. I want to be her mom, but I know I have to earn that title. And your trust back.’ she added with sadness in her eyes.

 

'I hope I will be able to trust you again one day. I’m just worried. I’ll have my phone on me round the clock okay? So whatever the hour just call if she needs anything at all.’ he reminded her.

 

'You got it.’ she nodded.

 

'I should be going then.’ Harry said feeling his eyes watering 'Say hi to your parents, and I’ll be here to pick her up Christmas morning at noon.’

 

They said their goodbyes and Harry raced to the car, worried that if he lingered he would run inside the house, grab his daughter, and flee as far away as possible. When he pulled out of the driveway, he started to cry. The rational part of his brain knew that there was nothing to cry about, but it was his daughter. She was his. She was all his life and the irrational part of him, mainly his heart, was breaking.

 

When he had driven away a distance far enough from Josie’s house not to be seen, he pulled off to the side of the road and gave himself few minutes to sob uncontrollably before collecting himself. His hands were still shaking when he took out his phone and called Niall.

 

'Hi Haz. You coming back? Me and Zayn are at yours already' Niall said happily, pretending that he didn't realise how sad his best friend was. Harry had never been more grateful that Niall knew him so well.

 

'Um yeah, I just dropped her off. Did you bring Irish magical stuff?’ Harry asked

 

'It’s called whiskey Harry' Niall deadpanned. 'And yes we did. We’re starting drinking bright and early so we’re good driving to Zayn's parents tomorrow’ he laughed.

 

'I’ll be there as soon as I can.'

 

He finally arrived at his house half an hour later, met with the view of Zayn and Niall making out on his couch.

 

'Jesus guys you’re almost thirty. Don’t you think making out on your friend’s couch is too much of a teenager move for you?’ he asked rolling his eyes.

 

'Never’ Niall answered smug and Zayn wiped his mouth with his hand.

 

'Pour me one,’ Harry sighed, sitting beside them on the couch and Zayn handed him a glass.

 

'How are you?’ Niall asked, making himself comfortable in his fiancee’s lap.

 

'Let’s just. Let's not okay? Talking about it won't make it any better so just distract me.’ Harry said waving his hand around and downing his glass. 'How is wedding planning going?’ he asked when Niall poured him a second glass.

 

'We put down a deposit for the venue.’ Zayn smiled.

 

'Oh which one did you go with? One in Soho or the outdoors one?’

 

'Outdoors one.’ Niall nodded. 'Zayn wanted a huge white tent so a huge white tent he’s gonna get’ he cooed, kissing Zayn’s neck.

 

'You’re sickeningly sweet. And I hate you.’ Harry grumbled.

 

'Oh come on! You got yourself a date right? Maybe you'll take him to our wedding! How is that going by the way?’ Niall asked

 

'Awful.’ Harry murmured pouting and upon seeing both of his friends rolling their eyes he sighed. 'Well fine, it’s not awful. We’ve been texting for a few days and he’s actually rather lovely. We’re going out tomorrow and I still haven’t found a restaurant for us to go to. They're either closed, way too casual or full. It’s fucking Christmas Eve, I have no idea what I was thinkin’ Harry rubbed his eyes.

 

'Well you might not have come up with a place, but I did..’ Niall grinned and took out a bundle of keys from his pocket. 'You can take him to my restaurant. It’s closed for Christmas so you can put some candles on and cook for him there. I’ll text you the combination for the alarm so you don’t forget and as soon as you promise to clean up and don’t burn the place down, Luck is all yours’ he smiled dangling the keys in front of Harry’s face.

 

'Are you kidding?!’ Harry exclaimed, a huge smile overtaking his face

 

'He’s not.’ Zayn smiled 'You were stressed about everything so we wanted to help. But we thought that maybe you’d find something for yourself but since you didn't just take him there. It’ll be romantic’

 

'Just don’t overdo it with the romance and keep your clothes on, at least in the kitchen.’ Niall warned with a wink.

 

'Like you and Zayn haven’t fucked on every inch of that place’ Harry rolled his eyes.

 

'How dare you?’ Niall asked. He seemed outraged, which led Harry to believe that he was one hundred percent right. 'That's a health code violation!’

 

'It's not when you have strong antiseptics.’ Zayn murmured and Harry giggled.

 

'Ni thank you so much! It’s going to be amazing!’ Harry cheered, taking out his phone.

 

Hot Dad

So I finally figured out a plan for tomorrow.

 

He sent the text and sat staring at his phone, waiting for Louis to respond. He rationally knew not to expect a response from Louis soon since he probably was in one of his jobs or at uni, but even if he tried he couldn't unglue his eyes from the phone. If he did, maybe he would have seen the intense and frankly creepy fond stares Zayn and Niall were shooting at him.

 

Louis

I’m supposed to listen to my lecture but I’m way too curious! Where are we going?:)

 

Hot Dad

That’s a surprise ;) But I’ll pick you up at 8. Maybe even bring a blindfold so you won’t know where we’re going until the very last second.

 

Louis

Well I can think of few other uses of a blindfold… But if you want to tease me and not tell me where we’re going maybe I just keep them to myself.

 

Hot dad

Oh baby, I promise by the end of the night you will not only tell me all about them but you just may be smitten enough to let me kiss you goodnight ;)

 

'What?’ Harry asked turning to his friends with an absent gaze upon hearing them clearing their throats.

 

'I know that expression.’ Zayn mused fondly.

 

'Yeah me too.’ Niall piped in happily 'And I think you would recognise it, if you would look in the mirror now, as the same face you made fun of me for months after me and Zayn started dating’ he added smugly.

 

'Oh shut up’ Harry bit back without any real venom behind his words.

 

'I mean we thought it was just a date! We didn't realise you actually like this guy! Like, _like_ like.’ Zayn said, leaning towards Harry excited.

 

'There’s too much 'like’ in that sentence for me to have a bloody clue as to what you’re talking about.’ Harry argued defensively 'Also you do realise that this 'we’ thing you both are doing all the time is extremely annoying?’ he asked changing the subject.

 

'We do. We just don’t give a shit.’ Niall noted accenting the word ‘we’ with a huge smile.

 

'And don’t change the subject. _We_ know you better than that' Zayn added with self satisfied smirk.

 

'Fine!’ Harry yelled throwing his hands up 'I do like him. A lot. It actually is terrifying how much I like him only after a few conversations via text message.’ Harry added folding into himself a little.

 

'Baby! What the hell are you terrified of?’ Niall asked confused.

 

'Well this whole single parent thing is pretty hard to swallow for everyone I’ve ever dated. Not to mention the bi thing.’

 

'He knows about Quinn, H.’ Zayn said, patting his friend’s curls.

 

'Yes he knows about her, and maybe even thinks he doesn’t mind raising someone else’s kid but they all do. And I just kinda wish if that’s the case for him to tell me sooner rather than later because I wouldn't want someone like that in my life but it would be rather bloody brilliant if he told me now so I won’t do something stupid like fall in love with him or something.’ Harry said fuming.

 

'Woah. Slow down there H. Hold back the jury ‘cause the guy didn’t prove himself to be an asshole just yet’ Zayn said soothingly.

 

'And what is your alternative? Never date anyone? Because they may just be not right for your daughter?’ Niall piped in. 'Maybe he’s not. But then again, maybe he is. And you’ll never know unless you actually try.’

 

The sound of his cellphone stopped him from answering instead opening up a message from Louis.

 

Louis

Cocky ;) I hope you deliver, pretty boy. Especially after getting my expectations so high.

 

Hot Dad

Really? 'pretty boy’? I believe I have few years on you. Is that how you talk to your elders? ;)

 

Louis

How should I call you then? … sir?

 

Hot dad

Sir will do baby. You wouldn’t want to be disrespectful now would you?

 

Louis

Never. Sir.

 

Hot Dad

You’re lucky we’re texting because I’m pretty sure I would find your tone offensive.

 

Louis

Yeah? And what would you do then?

 

Harry

That's for you to find out tomorrow.

 

Louis

Can’t wait then. x.

 

Harry would go to his grave swearing that his stomach didn't do a somersault at the sight of and x at the end of the text.

 

'You are positively whipped’ Niall said frowning.

 

'Yeah, it's disgusting’ Zayn added with the similar face expression

 

'Fuck off you were the ones that were on my ass for years about not dating!’ Harry said defensively.

 

'Well obviously we want you to date,’ Niall started.

 

'But no one promised we won’t give you shit in the process.’ Zayn finished with a wide smile.

 

'Well if you will, you can at least fill my glass. I’m nervous enough as it is.’ Harry answered holding his glass out in the vague direction of the bottle.

 

'Why are you nervous? You’re taking him to a fancy restaurant AND you’re cooking. He’s gonna be smitten’ Niall said confidently.

 

'He’s finishing his PhD Niall. He’s got a masters in psychology, works as a therapist and on top of that he volunteers in the Centre for LGBTQ+ runaway Youth. I’m pretty sure he’s not easily impressed.’

 

'So fine, he’s impressive too.’ Niall shrugged 'That's a good thing right? He’s a guy you want to get to know.’

 

'And you're impressive as hell! Come on! You’re shitting your pants but I can promise you he is having the exact same freak out right now about 'oh my God he’s a single dad and a senior associate in a law firm’.’ Zayn said, patting Harry’s head soothingly ‘I can promise you that in this exact second he’s doing some shitting of his own.’

 

\----–--------------——

 

'Liam are you insane?!’ Louis yelled, violently throwing a bundle of clothes at his best friend. 'DO YOU WANT ME TO LOOK LIKE AN ARSEHOLE LIAM? Is that what you want?!’ he screamed, taking his shoe off of his left foot and throwing it at Liam’s head. Fortunately for Liam, he missed.

 

'Lou please’ Liam said pleadingly, giving Louis his best puppy eyes. 'I’m just trying to help you.’

 

'HELP ME?! HELP ME!’ Louis yelled, pulling his hair out of his skull. 'You wanted me to wear a T-SHIRT?! Do you want hot-dad-and-a-fancy-lawyer to think I’m a hobo?!’

 

'Jesus you’re such a drama queen’ came a bored voice from the door. Both Liam and Louis whipped their heads to see Stan leaning against the door frame

 

'STANLEY LUC…’ Louis started again, taking a deep breath to suffice him for whatever rant he had prepared, but Stan was quicker. He moved towards Louis and slaped his face, not enough to hurt but enough for him to stop spiraling.

 

'Shut up.’ he stated firmly for good measure. 'You’re freaking out and you’re acting like a freaking 5 year old, and a brat one at that. Don’t throw things at Liam, ‘cause I like him better so don’t you dare kill him.’ he added wiggling a threatening finger in front of Louis’ face. Louis opened his mouth to say something but Stan just put his hand over it to stop him from speaking. 'Shush! What did I say?’ he asked ignoring the way Louis was licking and biting at his palm. Practise makes perfect. 'What seems to be the problem?’ he asked Liam.

 

'We’re trying to find something for him to wear for his date’ Liam said sheepishly, trying to hide the offending T-shirt behind his back.

 

Stan just sighed heavily and gave Louis one of his disappointed parent looks. He moved to Louis’ closet, throwing a few things around before finally emerging with triumphant smile and a few pieces of clothing.

 

'Leather pants?’ Louis asked skeptically.

 

'Your ass looks amazing in them, the black t-shirt will show off your collarbones and your chest piece, and the grey blazer will make it look classy. Fringe down and leave your stubble. We good?’ he asked in authoritative voice and without waiting for an answer he walked out of the room saying that he needed to get to work.

 

'I love you Stanley!’ Louis yelled after him.

 

'I know’ he heard a bored voice from the hall.

 

'I would die without you!’ he yelled again with fondness evident in his voice.

 

'I know!’ Stan yelled back right before the door closed behind him.

 

Liam was left standing awkwardly in the middle of Louis’ bedroom.

 

'So… we’re good now?’ he asked 'You have a whole day tomorrow to call me compulsively when you inevitably freak out again’ he smiled softly. 'Or you need me for something today?’ he added tentatively after a beat, still waiting for another shoe to fly at his head. Or maybe something heavier this time, like one of Louis’ psychology books.

 

'I’m sorry Li.’ Louis pouted, getting all up in Liam’s space knowing very well that Liam could never be mad at him when he went into his cuddly mode.

 

'It’s fine Lou’ Liam smiled squeezing Louis’ waist.

 

'You always let me get away with everything' Louis mumbled shaking his head against Liam's muscled chest.

 

'That's because you're cute.’ Liam giggled fondly.

 

'Are you hitting on me, mister?’ Louis asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand over his heart 'I know your wife you dog!’ he giggled.

 

'You're unbelievable.’ Liam shook his head 'Go to sleep Lou, you have an early morning tomorrow.’ he kissed his head and fished his things from the pile of clothes they had managed to produce out of Louis’ closet. When he was ready to move to the door, Louis stopped him with a hand to his elbow.

 

'What if he doesn’t like me?’ he whined

 

'Then he can suck dick.’ Liam said seriously and Louis did a double take to make sure he hadn’t just imagined Liam cursing since it was a rare occurrence for him to be this crude.

 

'You’re a great guy, and if he’ll willingly pass up on this then he's an idiot.’ Liam said, putting both of his hands on Louis’ shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly.

 

'He’s not an idiot.’ Louis mumbled needing a little more convincing 'He's a lawyer.’

 

'Don’t see what that has to do with anything’ Liam rolled his eyes. 'I know you like him, cause whenever you actually like someone you turn into a huge whiny mess which is a little bit annoying but mostly adorable.’ he smiled kissing Louis’ head. 'Just go to sleep and enjoy it tomorrow, okay? You two have been talking a lot these past few days - I believe if it was going to be awkward it would be already. Just have fun.’

 

Despite promising Liam to stay calm, Louis spent all night tossing and turning in his bed before he woke up in the middle of the night (well fine, 8 am, but if he couldn't sleep late on Christmas Eve, AND his birthday, when was an appropriate time to sleep late?) to make cookies for his kids. The Centre actually ordered some dinner for Louis to bring for Christmas Eve but Louis would be damned if he didn’t have anything sweet for them. It was Christmas for fuck’s sake and those kids had suffered enough. So even though he was crap at baking, he decided to give it a shot. He had asked his mom and Sophia to give him recipes so even he couldn't screw up. They both had promised that it was impossible with the ones they provided, so he figured that one of them had to work, right?

 

It took him the better part of the morning to finish with the treats, but he was quite proud of himself that they all tasted edible. He spent an hour talking on Skype with his family, everyone singing him happy birthday. When he was getting ready to leave Stan finally woke up so Louis could give him a cookie and with a change of clothes for his date later, he ran out the door.

 

He drove to the Centre, stopping only in the restaurant to pick up dinner, opening the door to the office first to leave his things there and check on everything and only after that he moved to the shelter area seeing few kids up and about chatting and putting some Christmas decorations around.

 

'Hello troublemakers’ he laughed in greeting 'You’ve been waiting for me?’ he cooed mockingly.

 

'Fuck off Tommo,’ Jenna snarled, her pink lips barely holding back a fond smile.

 

'Is that the way to speak to your elders, Ms. Aldridge? You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?’ he laughed, the easy banter of those kids making him feel warm, like he actually was spending Christmas with his family. Jenna just flipped him off and he giggled, turning around to find someone dressed enough to go outside. 'Elliot! Marcy! Could you take the rest of the food out of my car?’ he asked throwing his keys at Marcy, who nearly dropped it.

 

'Such a klutz’ Louis smirked just as Marcy proceeded to stick their tongue out. 'Honestly guys where are your manners, huh?’ he asked with his hands on his hips.

 

'Apparently you’re not as good of a role model as you think you are.’ Elliot sing songed, walking out to Louis' car.

 

Louis took out cookies out of the plastic containers he had packed them in and tried to arrange them on a plate, before Elliot came back with their dinner and after dumping everything on the table he sneaked one cookie off of the plate.

 

'Don’t eat it yet!’ Louis scolded, hitting his hand lightly. 'These are dessert! I baked them myself.’ Louis couldn't help but boast a little.

 

'Do they have a different pride flag on each of them?’ Marcy asked coming closer, their face looking actually impressed.

 

“Yeah, figured instead of Christian traditions like burning gays we could have our own, like eating rainbow cookies’ Louis smiled picking one with the bisexual flag on it and handing it to Lyanna who just came over to look over his shoulder.

 

“These are so cute!’ she cooed.

 

'Agender! Score!’ Marcy laughed and pushed the entire cookie into their mouth.

 

'Okay okay! You can’t eat everything now! Come on! Help me set the table and heat up dinner, and go wake the rest of the people and then we can eat! Cookies after dinner.’ Louis ordered, but all of them just looked at him with unimpressed faces. 'Well fine, I guess you want me to do everything by myself and be late for my date tonight.’ he said with evil smirk, taking some of the catered food to the kitchen, not even looking back. He could already hear the shuffling of bodies moving after him and a few excited whispers, the mention of his date having the exact impact he had intended for it to have.

 

The questions fell on him as soon as he stepped into the kitchen but Louis deflected them, promising to tell them everything during dinner. With a few people helping it didn’t take long to get everything ready but when they turned off the lights, leaving just fairy lights and candles Louis noticed that one person was missing. A few of the kids had gone to their rooms to change, but he remembered not seeing this particular one all day.

 

'Where is Richie?’ he asked quietly, looking around.

 

'His father called him.’ Marcy said quietly. 'He’s been holed up in his room all day.’

 

Louis sighed heavily, trying to contain his anger and wishful thinking that Richie’s dad could leave him the fuck alone at least on Christmas.

 

'I’ll go talk to him' he said squeezing Marcy’s waist on his way to the bedrooms kids were sleeping in. He rounded the corner and stood in front of Richie’s door putting his hand up and knocking.

 

'Go away!’ he heard Richie through the door.

 

'No!’ Louis yelled back with the same amount of stubbornness.

 

Richie didn't say a word so Louis knocked again and them after a moment again and again until finally the door opened to reveal annoyed looking Richie.

 

'Is your mission in life to annoy me to death?’ he asked irritated.

 

'Yes’ Louis stated with sugary sweet smile and pushed past the boy inside his room. 'Come here’ he said patting the bed next to him 'Why aren't you with us?’ he asked softly after Richie sat down.

 

'They obviously bloody told you already, so why are you asking?’ Richie snapped, crossing his hands over his chest. Fortunately he and Louis had known each other for almost two years now, so Louis knew how to approach this mood.

 

'Well they don’t know the entire story, now do they? So I know he called, but I don’t know why, or why on earth are you letting him get to you now.’ Louis stated, ignoring his prissy attitude.

 

'He called to make sure I won’t come home for Christmas. Cause my sister doesn’t need me demoralizing her. Apparently I have an ability to turn people queer just by being in the close proximity of them and he doesn’t need his daughter to be a dyke on top of his fag son.’ Richie spit out with bitter smile.

 

'That's a great superpower to have,’ Louis smiled softly, tilting his head to the side.

 

'Not fucking funny.’ Richie said turning away.

 

'Look mate, what do you want me to tell you? That it’s bullshit? That you can’t possibly raise your child to be straight or queer? That you can’t 'turn someone gay’? But you know that! You know all of that. You’re hurting because after not talking to them for a while you thought that maybe something would change, but no, he’s still the same homophobe he was the last time you saw him, and I don’t blame you! You're allowed to be upset and hurt and pissed off.’ Louis said, standing up and moving towards Richie. 'But you know what’s the best way to feel better when you're hurt upset and pissed off?' He asked, bending his knees a little to look into Richie’s eyes. 'Spending time with your family, people that love you just the way you are, all of them and me that are here tonight. We got your back. And we can handle your bad mood, you're allowed. Lay it on us.’ he smiled and saw Richie’s mouth turning up at the corners.

 

It took Richie about five seconds to not being able to hold off the smile any longer and breaking into a grin, half heartedly shoving Louis away.

 

'Will you help me with my make up?’ Richie asked and Louis took the eyeliner from his hands without a word.

 

To be completely honest, make up done by Richie looked hundred times better but he always liked someone helping him. It made him feel accepted, in a way his parents had never made him feel.

 

They ate dinner, the cookies that Louis brought and even fished some snacks from the pantry, lounging on the couch with Home Alone playing in the background. Louis was sitting on the armchair at the back of the living room, anxiously looking at his watch.

 

'So you force us to take part in the birthday celebration of the dude whose followers would gladly stone us all to death and now you can’t run fast enough huh?’ Elliot asked smirking, his mouth full of Marcy’s blue hair.

 

'First of all no one forced you, second of all it’s not that I can’t wait, I just have an appointment!’ Louis defended himself.

 

'You mean date.’ Marcy corrected him with a smirk.

 

'You have a date?’ Richie asked, excited as the whole story was told before he joined the party.

 

'He does. His name is Harry, he’s a single dad and a lawyer!’ Marcy recited excitedly.

 

'He also has curly hair, dimples, and legs for miles’ Elliot chirped in.

 

'Where is he taking you?’ Richie asked, leaning in towards Louis.

 

'I don’t know.’ Louis groaned. 'He claims it's a surprise’

 

'Oh my God! A romantic type!’ Richie said, making heart eyes and resting his chin on his tangled hands. He assessed Louis from head to toe before his face turned into something more serious and he leaned back again. 'Is that what you’re wearing?’

 

'No?’ Louis asked, unsure. 'I brought other clothes to change’

 

'Well?’ Richie asked raising his eyebrow impatiently. 'Let us see.’ he clarified after Louis was left staring at him dumbly.

 

Louis looked quickly at his watch, seeing as it was already half till eight so he decided he might as well change. He went inside the office, taking his sweet time with getting those leather pants up his legs, changing into the t-shirt and blazer, spraying himself with cologne and fluffing his fringe with his fingers. After that he packed his stuff, checked the entrance to the office, and went back to the shelter after closing up. He opened the door and walked in, aiming for nonchalant but falling at best at self conscious.

 

'Holy crap!’ Richie whistled. 'Nicely done’ he noted, smiling. 'Although… ‘ he trailed off tilting his head to the side.

 

'Although?’ Louis asked impatiently, the small pause making Louis reconsider his choice over again.

 

“Your face doesn’t match your outfit. Wait here, I’ll fix it’ Richie yelled before running into his bedroom only to emerge with his huge box of cosmetics.

 

Louis decided to just go with it and without anyone having to tell him he sat on the chair next to the desk with the best lightning. He knew from experience that once these kids set their minds on an idea it was impossible to talk them out of it. When Richie showed him his creations only after few minutes of applying various cosmetics on Louis’ face, he had to admit he actually looked amazing. The only thing that was visible as make up was rose petal eyeshadow on his eyelids but it only made his eyes look bluer if that was even possible. He smiled widely and ruffled Richie’s hair in a thank you.

 

He took out his phone to look at the clock to see how much time he still had, but before he could check it, there was a knock on the door. Okay then. Breath in. Breath out. Showtime.

 

———————————

 

Harry stood in front of the door to the Centre he was supposed to pick Louis up from, unable to  decide whether to knock on it or just go inside. He shook his head at himself at how silly this internal conflict was but after he had talked to Quinn for half an hour on his way here and she had sounded happy, barely able to wait to get off the phone to help her mom bake cookies, all of Harry’s nerves about his daughter made way for first date jitters.

 

He could hear a murmur of conversation and a soft laughter through the door just as he could make out a tv through the window next to the door. For the first time that day he could actually feel Christmas. Finally, he knocked on the door. He could hear the commotion on the other side until the door flew open to reveal Louis.

 

See, Harry was not one for cliches (much), and he didn't really believe in the whole 'losing your breath’ and 'getting dizzy’ at the sight of someone thing. His daughter had made him pragmatic. He still believed in great love but now, nearly approaching his 30th birthday, he believed that it looked different than he had imagined when he was barely twenty. He saw more strong friendship and trust and reliability and someone’s warm presence that was in comforting human shape on your bed and less butterflies, love at first sight, and desire that makes your senses tingle. But the moment he saw Louis at the door, he had to revisit his middle aged idea and admit that maybe, just maybe his barely twenty year old self had been onto something.

 

'You… um… you look… you… wow.’ he stuttered out finally, deciding on the compliment in his head ten times before changing his mind halfway there. He blushed at how ridiculous he sounded so before he could put any more feet in his mouth he took the flowers he had been holding behind his back and handed them to Louis 'These are for you. I wasn’t sure which flower you liked best, so I just went with the classic.’ he shrugged sheepishly.

 

'Wow! Harry! Thank you so much! They’re lovely.’ Louis smiled matching Harry's colours and leaning in to brush a small kiss on Harry’s cheek. He took the flowers, his fingers making brief contact with Harry’s own.

 

'Do we like him?’ Some guy behind Louis asked, a blue haired kid standing next to him.

 

'Oh we like him.’ Someone else agreed.

 

'Harry, these are my kids.’ Louis smiled rolling his eyes 'They are nosy and inappropriate, which is why we are leaving’ he smiled satisfied, looking at all of them.

 

'Oh we don’t have to…’ Harry started, not wanting Louis or God forbid the others to think he didn't want to spend time with the people who were obviously such a big part of Louis’ life.

 

'Oh we do, trust me.’ Louis interjected quickly. 'Okay babies, I’m off, I’ll be back around dinner tomorrow. You need anything?’ he asked.

 

'No, dad.’ The guy with impressive black quiff said, rolling his eyes.

 

'Shut it, Richie.’ Louis laughed brightly. 'Take care of each other okay? And be careful!’ he said as he put on his coat. 'Elliot, close up after me, you are the only one even remotely responsible’ that statement was followed by few cries of mock outrage and a lot of 'yeah whatever, old man’s thrown Louis’ way. A few kids came by to hug Louis goodbye and introduce themselves to Harry but most of them just opted for waving goodbye.

 

After they went outside Harry guided Louis gently by the small of his back in the direction of his car.

 

‘They’re like basilisks. You can’t make eye contact.’ Louis warned him jokingly.

 

'They seem great.’ Harry smiled.

 

'They are. They are nosy, but they’re amazing kids. They’re going to do wonderful things one day. Make me proud.’ Louis smiled softly, his tone of voice barring a strange resemblance to Harry’s tone whenever he talked about Quinn.

 

'God, you have that proud papa look on your face.’ Harry smiled a little fondly, opening the car door for Louis.

 

“You’re one to talk!’ Louis exclaimed when Harry sat behind the wheel. 'I believe you use your proud papa look all the time with the kid like Quinn. We mainly talked through texts and I could still sense it.’ Louis snorted.

 

'Well she is pretty awesome.’ Harry agreed, grinning happily and driving away.

 

'She clearly takes after her dad.’ Louis smirked, his eyes shining brightly.

 

They smiled at each other and turned away shyly. Louis looked at the streets of London flashing behind his window, the town mainly deserted. With everything covered in white and illuminated in fairy lights it looked peaceful, like a completely different city.

 

‘So how is Christmas without Quinn?’ Louis asked softly.

 

‘Tough’ Harry admitted after a beat. 'This is the first time I’ve been away from her for so long. I have to apologize in advance, I will be checking my phone every few minutes.’ he laughed sheepishly 'I talked to her before I came to pick you up and she sounded more than fine but I’m still worried a bit.’

 

'Hey,’ Louis said softly, touching Harry’s hand 'Don’t apologize for that! She’s your daughter. Of course you have to make sure that they can reach you if she needs you.’ he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

And the point was, to Harry it was. To Harry, dad of a five year old, leaving everything to be with his kid was nothing new, and nothing that sounded even remotely like sacrifice. But mostly it was not the case with people he had dated, so he sent Louis a shy smile and swallowed loudly. What Louis was saying sounded amazing, but they all said that, the point was when it was time to not only say politically correct things and actually do them, most of them got pissed that he would dare to walk out in the middle of the date when his daughter had a nightmare. They were all understanding with their words but when it actually came to it, surprise surprise they weren’t understanding at all.

 

'We’re here.’ he announced, Niall’s restaurant thankfully only a few minute ride away.

 

'No blindfold then?’ Louis teased.

 

'Maybe later?’ Harry smirked.

 

'I’ll hold you to that.' Louis winked, getting out of the car.

 

Harry hurried up behind him, taking out his keys and opening the door to the restaurant. He could see Louis’ puzzled expression but decided to ignore it for the time being in favour of turning off the alarm, he had it written down on a paper somewhere but didn’t actually need it, since Niall was the biggest fucking sap in the whole universe and set the combination as Zayn’s birthday. He typed it in quickly and turned on the lights.

 

'Are we breaking in?’ Louis asked skeptically.

 

'Don’t you think breaking in would involve more broken glass and cops and less alarm combination and keys?’ Harry smirked.

 

'Hell if I know, I’ve never broken in anywhere, but you seem to know a lot about it.' Louis said, giving Harry a lopsided smile.

 

'The owner? Niall, he’s my best friend.’ Harry explained moving behind Louis and turning the key over closing them in. Louis looked at him with raised eyebrow before it hit Harry. 'Shit. I swear to God it wasn’t supposed to be so creepy’ Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 'It’s just if some drunk or a burglar stumbles in here, Niall would have my balls.’

 

'No it’s fine. You totally didn't seem like a serial killer just now.’ Louis smiled placing his roses on the near table and taking off his coat.

 

'Join me in the kitchen? There’s wine there and our dinner still in the making’ Harry offered, in lieu of changing the subject.

 

'And plenty of knives huh?’ Louis mumbled with wicked smile, making Harry guffaw. 'Don’t worry, I don’t actually think you’re a serial killer, I’ve met your daughter’ Louis laughed, following Harry to the back.

 

Harry showed Louis to the high chair next to the counter before he opened the fridge and took out two bottles of wine. Shimmying his hips a little to the sound of the Christmas tune playing from the small radio above their heads, he moved to Louis handing him both bottles.

 

'Which one do you prefer my darling?’

 

Louis cautiously read both labels, making thoughtful faces before finally putting both of them down next to two wine glasses and a bottle opener Harry had taken out in the meantime.

 

'To be completely honest, I don't know shit about wine. But this one is sweet so we should probably go with this, I can’t stand that sour crap.’ Louis said making disgusted face.

 

“Thank god’ Harry sighed happily. 'I hate that fancy shit.’

 

'I know right?’ Louis nodded excitedly. 'What is even the point in paying hundreds of pounds on something that tastes like shit?’

 

'They probably want to seem different. Like they don’t like what everyone likes! They like something different. Fucking hipsters.’ Harry groaned, taking out vegetables to chop.

 

'Says the person that is wearing a floral shirt unbuttoned to his bellybutton.’ Louis smirked.

 

'You don’t like it?’ Harry asked, turning to him batting his eyelashes innocently.

 

'Strangely I do. If the yesterday me would hear that I find floral dad shirt unbuttoned to the belly button with butterfly tattoo sticking out of it a turn on he wouldn’t stop laughing.’ Louis smiled giving Harry a suggestive once over.

 

'Well I never thought that an elf costume could be sexy and you proved me wrong. In a rather painful way.’ Harry smiled.

 

'Oh?’ Louis asked, urging Harry to continue.

 

'I wasn’t planning on pulling while taking my daughter to see Santa.' Harry whispered, outraged.

 

'What can I say?’ Louis shrugged with coy smile. 'I’m irresistable.’

 

'That elf costume was magic.’ Harry whispered.

 

'Christmas magic?’ Louis leaned in and whispered back with wide eyes.

 

'Santa magic!’ Harry whispered back and they both started to laugh.

 

'Santa's magic sounds strangely dirty.’ Louis got out through giggles.

 

'It was supposed to. If I had to live through sex dreams of you in elf costume, hen you can damn well hear about it.’ Harry smiled throwing vegetables into the frying, mixing them with chicken. He barely even noticed Louis getting quiet.

 

'I may be screwing this up just about now. But… is it a hook up date or date date? Cause… ‘ Louis laughed at himself a little disbelievingly. 'As sad as it sounds I’ll probably take what I can get but I would rather know in advance. As to not expect you to call tomorrow when you won’t.’ he finished, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

'Well I probably won't be calling tomorrow, seeing as I’m getting my daughter back.’ Harry teased. 'But one look at Louis made him put down the knife and move towards smaller man. 'This is not a hookup, Lou. If I wanted a hook up, I would just go to a club. I wouldn't be taking you out. I… I’m not interested in a hook up. And I know that this is probably way too early to even be talking about this but I’m looking for someone who will be permanent. And that someone would have to love not only me but also my daughter. So I think that you're not the one who should be asking that question. Because I know that for some people dating someone with a kid is proven to be too much, and if it is too much for you - no hard feelings, we can eat and have fun for tonight and then I’ll drive you home and I won't call. And we won’t see each other again.’ Harry said, his eyes hardening as his brain involuntary brought up memories of past relationships that ended like this. He shook his head at himself remembering that this was a first date and Louis hadn’t given him any reason to think he was an ass yet. 'Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound this intense. What I meant is, no Louis, I’m not looking for a hook up. This is a date date, and we’ll just see what happens between us.’ he concluded, his cheeks reddening a little.

 

'It’s fine, Harry.' Louis smiled, handing Harry his wineglass. 'Dating when you have a kid is different. You can’t just go into it all chill like you still have twenty years because you don’t want to get to close to someone who is not ready to have a kid, or is not ready to want your kid, so even if it sounds too soon to people you have to ask those questions on a first date because if the answer is no what is even the point in second one?’ he added smiling slightly and Harry assessed him with narrowed eyes.

 

'How… I was just trying to say that. Clumsily, I admit.’ Harry breathed, ducking his head. 'How come you know this?’

 

'My mom was remarried twice when I was a kid. I know how hard it was for her, to make sure she didn’t introduce us to someone who will be bad or won’t be staying. Everything you’re thinking I’m pretty sure I heard it from her already. I’m the oldest, but I have a lot of younger sisters so I remember how it was for her when she met Dan, her current husband. And I can’t tell you how it will be between me and you or how it will be when and if I meet your daughter, our elf meet and greet aside. I can’t say whether I’ll fall in love with you or her, but I can say that I’m ready to fall in love with people. Even if it’s two at the same time.’ he smiled slightly, looking up at Harry fondly.

 

They both were left staring at each other with bright eyes and shy smiles, Louis’ hand somehow finding its way to Harry's hand, caressing his fingers lightly. It looked like both of them had their insecurities about this but both of them wanted to make it work. Harry bit his bottom lip feeling warmth spreading through his chest and his belly, thinking about what Louis had said. He knew how it was, he didn’t have any weird expectations about meeting Quinn nor did he pretend that she didn't exist.

 

For Harry, for now, that was just about perfect. So he looked up at Louis and brought his hand to the other man’s cheek sliding it softly to the back of his neck, bringing his head closer in an excruciatingly slow pace to give Louis a chance to back out. But he didn’t, instead fisting the front of Harry’s shirt and pulling him onto his lips. The moment their lips met was like a small eruption, like the tame broke inside Harry and made him pull Louis closer, kiss him deeper, moan under his tongue louder. This right here was a chance for something he always wanted but had convinced himself he couldn't have. It was intoxicating.

 

Louis spun them around and let his hands slowly wander down Harry’s back, slowly going down to his bum, stopping there for a second before going down his thighs.

 

'Jesus your legs’ he moaned between kisses and picked Harry up under his knees placing him on the counter and not wasting a second before coming flush with his hips against Harry’s pelvis.

The pressure was incredible and Harry was left pushing himself hard against Louis to get it some more, his legs digging into Louis’ ass but neither of them minded. They were barely staying upright, both way too desperate to get to each other, and just when Louis’ hands finally wandered to his chest and started playing with his nipples Harry smelled something burning.

 

'Shit’ he moaned, stopping Louis who let out a protesting sound before kissing his way down Harry’s neck and chest.

 

'Lou, Lou.' Harry panted. 'Stop, something smells’

 

Louis finally unglued himself from Harry and stepped back with annoyed look on his face. Harry jumped from the counter and kissed his nose quickly, rolling his eyes fondly at how annoyed Louis looked and moving towards the pań to take out the chicken that was frankly inedible now. Just when he picked up the frying pan Louis glued himself to his back, his smart hands finding their way inside Harry’s shirt, caressing his sides and stroking leisurely over his stomach, making Harry squirm, not sure whether it was tickling him more than it was turning him on.

 

'So there goes our dinner’ he noted, amused letting his head fall against Louis’ shoulder.

 

'Not so hungry anymore, imagine that' Louis smirked looking down at Harry from behind.

 

'Well I promised you dinner so I’m going to provide. Thankfully I did plan ahead, maybe not exactly on this situation, more like I thought Quinn might call me so I had some food ready so if I had to cut our date short you wouldn’t be going home hungry.’ Harry smiled, thinking that he should probably move and heat it up, but being spooned by Louis was way too fun for him to do so.

 

‘So I’m thinking. How about we take that food and wine back to my place?’ Louis murmured, nosing along of shell of Harry's ear. 'And we can eat it once you think of a way to make me hungry again’ he whispered, making Harry shiver with anticipation.

 

'I think that could be arranged.’ Harry nodded swallowing loudly.

 

'Perfect.’ Louis purred and with one quick swipe over Harry's already half hard cock he moved away from his space. Harry nearly tripped and having suddenly lost his footing, he turned around to look at Louis in disappointment over losing contact.

 

Louis laughed at his pout and ruffled his hair affectionately, The 'sooner you get the food the sooner we can get the fuck out of here.’

 

'Fine.’ Harry huffed and moved to the freezer, taking out the food and packing it with another bottle of wine. They closed everything up and sped out to the car.

 

The drive to Louis’ apartment should have been weird. They were basically skipping dinner to have sex minutes after the conversation about how this wasn't a hook up. But maybe that was the point - they had agreed that it wasn’t about sex, but it was still great sign that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Harry was pretty level headed and reasonable with his expectations but he still wished for someone who could be perfect for him in every aspect, sexaully too. And honestly it had been such a long time since he had sex not only with another person and not himself but also with someone he was genuinely interested in that his whole body was thrumming with it.

 

Louis was talking about his work, and Harry couldn’t believe how perfect this man seemed to be. He took so much pride in his career and what he did to help his community, and there were very little things that could turn Harry on more than socially aware person.

 

They talked a lot about Quinn and about Louis’ siblings - two of them were the same age Quinn was so Louis was familiar with how it worked with kids that age and he seemed genuinely interested in Quinn. He asked tons of questions about her interests and about hers and Harry’s life without being nosy. He must have been dying to know the story about her mother, picking up from how frequently Harry checked his phone that her mother wasn’t a permanent figure in Quinn's life, and yet he never asked. He didn’t as much as suggest that he would like to know. And Harry appreciated it. By the time they were parking in front of Louis’ building, Harry’s face hurt from smiling.

 

The minute they stepped out from the car, the charged atmosphere from before returned. Harry clutched the bag with their food in both hands until his knuckles went white from trying to control himself and not kiss the shit out of Louis right there on the pavement. They sped towards the entrance both catching themselves and laughing disbelievingly over their eagerness.

 

Finally they stepped into Louis’ apartment and Louis took the bag from Harry’s hand to put it in the fridge. Harry took his shoes off and looked around, taking note of the Christmas tree and ornaments adorning the windows. It wasn’t as hectic as Harry’s house where Quinn had made half of the Christmas decorations - even though she was extremely talented she was still five - but it still looked homey.

 

'I like your apartment.’ Harry smiled when Louis emerged from the kitchen.

 

'Thank you.’ Louis smiled softly. 'Yeah I figured that just because I don’t spend holidays with my family it doesn’t mean I can’t have some holiday cheer. You should have seen my roommate’s face when I made him dress the tree up with me right after his night shift when he didn’t sleep for the whole night. I thought he was going to strangle me.’ Louis laughed and Harry giggled as well.

 

'Stan, right? The bartender who doesn’t let you get away with your shit?’ Harry asked, remembering conversation about Louis’ friends and couple of times he threw the name around.

 

'Yep. We’ve known each other since we were literally born.’ Louis smiled. ’He’s great. He would like you.’ he added shyly.

 

'My my, Tomlinson, does that mean you want me to meet your friends?’ Harry teased.

 

'Yeah, I… I think so.’ Louis said finally, his eyes wide like he had surprised himself with this sentiment. 'Liam too, you should meet Liam. But I’m not sure he’s going to be as accommodating as Stan’

 

'Liam? What, he’s the scary mum friend?’ Harry smiled, and Louis snorted loudly.

 

'Okay, no one in the history of world never would call Liam scary. He just worries a lot and thinks he needs to protect me, so he will probably grill you while maintaining perfect puppy impression.’

 

'Well my intentions are nothing short of noble, so I guess I can handle some grilling.’ Harry smiled, switching his weight from one foot to the other.

 

Louis smiled at him and Harry smiled back, noticing that he was still standing in the hall while Louis stood at the kitchen island. Both didn’t move an inch towards the couch or a table to eat.

 

'Why are we still talking?’ Louis asked a little breathless, noticing the same thing as Harry.

 

'To pretend like we don't want to rip each other’s clothes off?’ Harry supplied helpfully.

 

'Yeah, fuck that.’ Louis said and moved towards Harry confidently, taking his shirt off in one swift movement.

 

He took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, not wasting any time before teasing Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Harry liked the way Louis kissed. He wasn’t trying to make it erotic by putting his tongue inside Harry’s mouth permanently, he teased with it a little, he bit down at Harry’s lips from time to time, and he touched his cheeks with his thumbs all the way through, humming into his mouth like it was the best dessert he had ever eaten.

 

After a second he moved his hands to Harry’s waist and pushed him softly in the direction of the bedroom, taking off Harry’s shirt on the way there and unbuttoning his pants. They nearly tripped over four times, they missed each other’s lips trying to kiss each other while walking and ending up kissing each other’s hair or brows, but finally they make it inside the bedroom. Louis picked Harry up by his thighs again and threw him unceremoniously on the bed, making Harry yelp in the process.

 

'Caveman.’ Harry teased bucking his hips up from the bed and taking off his trousers while Louis did the same thing, still standing by the bed but never taking his eyes off of Harry. Once they were both in just their underwear Louis moved slowly over Harry and smoothly body rolled himself on top of Harry, making him arch his back into Louis’ body.

 

'Smooth.’ Harry commented, smiling into the kiss.

 

'I practised it a lot’ Louis answered kissing Harry’s neck, his hands on each side of Harry's head, his biceps bulging out under his weight.

 

With that position Louis’ body was open for Harry to touch everywhere he liked and it didn’t take him long for his hands to move over Louis ass, squeezing it harshly and kneading it, moaning loudly.

 

'Jesus Christ you have the most perfect arse I’ve ever seen.’ Harry moaned again, loving how it filled his hands perfectly. 'That’s one of the first things I noticed’ he babbled on, getting high on how full and round Louis's ass was. 'That fucking elf costume looked like it would rip apart over your hips, Jesus Christ it was obscene’ he moaned while Louis pushed into his hands,his mouth traveling over Harry’s chest and  teasing his nipples.

 

'You have quite a thing for that costume, huh?’ Louis asked teasingly looking up to Harry, his tongue sticking out and circling around Harry’s nipple.

 

'I have quite a thing for you.’ Harry breathed, looking down at Louis with his eyes full of adoration.

 

'Good. It’s mutual.’ Louis smiled before he placed his hands on Harry’s and held them up, making Harry’s fingers close around the head board. 'Hands up, baby' he murmured while kissing and licking Harry’s stomach and frankly it shouldn't be as hot as it was.

 

Harry took few shaky breaths to compose himself as he felt Louis going down and taking out his cock, stroking it few times before taking his briefs off kissing Harry's legs all over in the process.

 

'God you’re beautiful.’ he sighed while Harry was naked and sprawled underneath him, his hands still obediently holding the head board. He let his hands wander all over Harry’s body, not stopping at any strategic points before without any warning whatsoever he ducked down and took Harry's cock into his mouth, not stopping until his nose touched Harry’s stomach.

 

'Holy fucking shit!’ Harry moaned, his fingers tightening on the headboard and his head thrashing from side to side.

 

'Easy there love, now I’m just getting started.’ Louis smirked, his lips just millimeters above Harry’s cock, still teasing him. He didn’t even wait for a response before diving in again, licking all over Harry’s shaft and taking him all the way inside his throat. The pressure was incredible and Harry was left staring at the ceiling with blissed out expression until he felt Louis pulling off and kissing up Harry’s body until he landed on top of him again kissing his mouth harshly, his left hand stretching out to the bedside table and rummaging inside to find lube and condoms.

 

'You taste so good’ he whispered into Harry’s ear biting on it lightly. 'So good keeping your hands where I told you to. Such a good boy.' Louis praised and Harry felt himself blushing at the compliments and at the fact that it seemed to turn him on even more.

 

'You have a filthy mouth.’ he panted, looking at Louis and licking his lips.

 

'Oh you don’t know half of it.' Louis smirked and somehow it sounded like a promise. Finally he found lube and a condom and threw it next to Harry’s head, laying on his side next to Harry.

 

'Come on love, you can touch now’ he whispered bringing Harry’s leg to rest over his hip, their chests flush to each other. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He wiggled one of his hands around Louis’ waist placing it on his ass and not moving it since he didn’t really want to and also because it was immobilised under Louis’ weight and letting the second one wander over Louis' toned chest. He could hear the bottle of lube being opened.

 

'You alright love?’ Louis asked softly, his hand wet with lube, resting on Harry’s ass cheek like a silent question.

 

'Not really, I’m really missing your fingers inside me.’ Harry rushed him with coy smile.

 

‘Who’s got a filthy mouth now, huh?’ Louis smirked, pushing one of his fingers inside Harry and letting a satisfied smile overtake his face at how Harry's body couldn’t decide whether it wanted to push onto Louis’ fingers or into his arms. 

 

He started slowly pushing his finger in and out before Harry started to desperately ride his finger, his cock brushing over Louis’ stomach. 'God give me another’ he moaned sucking onto Louis’ neck. 

 

'Bossy little thing, ain’t you?’ Louis murmured before he pushed the second finger in, opting for deep strokes inside instead of pulling all the way out. 'Fuck you’re so responsive’ Louis moaned, losing control for a second as he looked at Harry’s face, his lips bitten raw, his cheeks rosy and his brows furrowed with concentration. 'So beautiful love’ he said kissing Harry’s cheek softly, the gesture almost too tender considering he was three fingers deep inside Harry’s ass. 

 

'M ready, ‘m ready come on.’ Harry slurred, desperate for something more than just fingers.

 

Louis took out his fingers after one last, hard jab at Harry’s prostate, grabbing Harry’s ass and bringing them flush together their cocks rubbing over each other. He rocked against Harry for a sweet few strokes before whispering into his ear 'Turn around love.’ 

 

He put on the condom and lubed himself up rather generously, not wanting to hurt the other man. Harry laid on his belly and Louis loomed over him, putting a pillow under his hips and hitching one of his legs up a little before kissing down his back and nudging his cock inside. For a wonderful moment before he slipped fully inside he could have sworn he saw stars, that’s how amazing the pressure was. He braced himself on his elbow on the left side of Harry’s head and pushed in slow and deep, his body never losing contact with Harry’s for long. His second hand went to Harry’s, threading their fingers together while he continued to push into him slowly, making Harry feel every drag of his cock inside his body. 

 

Harry was arching into his touch, moaning loudly a litany of 'more’ and 'harder’ and 'Louis’ while Louis kissed praises all over his back and neck, never missing a beat. Finally his tortuous pace wore him out and he started to snap his hips faster into Harry, losing his breath himself and sitting up, grabbing Harry’s hips and sitting on his knees to bring Harry flush against his chest. Harry moaned at the change of angle, Louis hitting his prostate dead on with every stroke. Harry tangled his hand in Louis’ hair and turned around, kissing him at weird angle. The kiss soon turned into just panting into each other’s mouths while Louis held him by the hips, guiding him up and down his cock easily. After a second he pushed him on his hands and knees and started to fuck him in earnest, one of his hands coming to touch Harry’s painfully hard dick. 

 

'Fuck baby you're incredible.’ Louis moaned his hips starting to lose rhythm, while Harry could only moan in response pushing into Louis his whole body shivering. 

 

'Oh my God, Lou, I…’ Harry yelled brokenly and after a second his body stopped, his muscles tensed around Louis’ dick and then he was coming all over Louis’ hand and his sheet. And that’s all it took, how utterly fucked out Harry sounded for Louis to lose it completely burying himself into Harry’s body, both of them collapsing on the bed with the force of their orgasms. 

 

Louis started to prep Harry’s back with soft kisses, still feeling like he was coming and willing his breath to even out. He slipped out of Harry, tied off the condom and with one last kiss to Harry’s neck he stood up to wash himself up and get a flannel to clean Harry up. He tossed the condom into the bin and came back turning Harry delicately on his back, smoothing the cloth over his cock and his stomach, and between his ass cheeks delicately. 

 

He threw the flannel on the floor deciding to take care of it later and dove into bed, wrapping Harry up in his arms. Harry looked up at him and smiled widely kissing Louis on the mouth twice and then all over his face and neck, laughing giddily.

 

'I’m that good huh?’ Louis teased softly tugging onto Harry’s hair.

 

'You're fishing for compliments but I’m so well fucked that I don't even care.’ Harry sing songed promoting a smile from Louis. 

 

'You made me glad that I missed spending Christmas with my family. Never had birthday sex before’ Louis hummed happily.

 

'Birthday?’ Harry asked raising himself, and settling on his elbow looking over at Louis.

 

'Um.. yeah. It’s my birthday today.’ Louis smiled blushing.

 

'Oh my god! Why I didn’t know that?! I should have done something special!’ Harry exclaimed almost standing up before Louis tugged at him laughing, bringing him back to bed.

 

'It is our first date Haz, there’s really no need for anything special. I mean I get presents and wishes every year but since it’s around Christmas there’s really nothing more to do. I get a cake and that’s about it.' Louis shrugged.

 

Harry assessed him with narrow eyes for a second, his chin laying on Louis’ chest before kissing his peck and saying, 'I promise I will never let Christmas get in the way of your birthday’ he said softly, his words barely above whisper, watching Louis intently who sucked in a breath, hit with a wave of emotions that were completely out of place on a first date.

 

'You don’t even know if we’re going to be together next year. Or any year after that. You can’t possibly promise it' Louis said, squirming under Harry’s unwavering glance.

 

'I don’t care.’ Harry said softly but firmly. 'I promise.’ he said heatedly, his gaze burning Louis’ head.

 

'Okay.’ Louis agreed quietly captivated by Harry’s eyes, feeling something click at the back of his head, catching himself actually believing the promise.

 

They were staring intensely into each other's eyes and Harry moved up a little to connect their lips but before he could do so Louis’ stomach grumbled loudly and they both burst out with laughter. 

 

'I guess I got you hungry.’ Harry smirked.

 

'I’ll go get the food’ Louis smiled and jumped out of bed racing to the kitchen, already missing Harry’s body plastered against his. He heated up what looked like Chinese food, grabbing a bottle of wine they had brought back from the restaurant and two glasses before setting all of it on the tray and moving to the bedroom where Harry was sitting with his back against the headboard and his phone pressed to his ear.

 

'What kind of cookies did you make?’ he asked excitedly from which Louis gathered that he was talking to Quinn. 'Oh my God chocolate chip?! Santa will love it!’ he yelled, overdoing his excitement for the sake of his kid. 'Yes just remember to leave him a glass of milk too’ he noted smiling at Louis with bright eyes. Louis could hear a soft chatter from the other end of the line when he put down the tray on the bedside table and sat next to Harry. 'Of course baby I sing for you Goodnight. Are you laying in bed? Did mummy tuck you in?’ he asked settling himself with his back to Louis’ chest. 'Okay baby, close your eyes’ he hummed softly before starting to sing quietly a lullaby. Louis had never heard it before but found himself smiling, hiding it in Harry’s hair. After few minutes Harry spoke up again 'Yeah hi Josie.’ he smiled listening to someone speaking on the other side, probably Quinn’s mom. 'She’s sleeping?.... good. I’ll pick her up tomorrow at noon… yes, okay, see you then’ he said and disconnected the call.

 

'Quinn had a good time?’ Louis asked, handing Harry his plate as the other man rose from his chest and sat with his legs crossed and just a sheet covering his crotch. 

 

'She did actually. She barely even called me so I guess everything went smoothly.’ Harry smiled taking a first bite.

 

'I’m glad.’ Louis smiled over the mouthful of food. 'Fuck this is so good’ he moaned looking at Harry appreciatively. 

 

'I’m glad you like it. I was meaning to impress you with my cooking skills’ Harry smiled taking a sip of wine.

 

'Consider me impressed.’ Louis agreed.

 

They finished their dinner in bed, and then they finished a bottle of wine trading slow kisses and stories about their life. The only source of light was the string of fairy lights Louis had above his bed, both of them naked and a little tipsy wrapped up in sheet and each other's arms. It was warm and wonderful even though Harry could see that it was snowing outside. Finally after hours of them laying with Louis tucked under Harry’s arm with Harry tracing patterns on Louis’ back, they both fell asleep.

 

'Wakey wakey sleepyhead’ was the first thing Harry heard and he began to stir in his sleep.

 

'What time is it?’ he mumbled with his eyes still closed. He remembered setting an alarm for 11 just in case they overslept as to not be late to pick up Quinn.

 

'Eight’ Louis said and Harry groaned out loud, pushing his face into the pillow. 'I know love, but I wanted to show you something before you go pick up Quinn' Louis said and Harry blindly reached for him to tug him back to sleep, but when his hand collided with Louis’ arm he felt a fabric under his fingers and that was a thing that made him open his eyes.

 

'Fuck’ he moaned when he saw Louis smiling mischievously at him sitting on Harry’s hips with his legs on each side of him, wearing his full elf costume all the way to the little hat with bells on it. 

 

'Yeah I thought that may wake you right up’ Louis smirked before rolling his lips sinfully over Harry’s cock while Harry just grabbed his hips in need of holding onto something, anything as to not lose his mind.

 

Louis continued to move over Harry’s cock with his hands on Harry’s chest, his eyes shut tightly, 'I thought about this a lot’ he moaned 'Right after you told me that you liked me in this. I still haven’t returned it so I thought… I can just… oh… tell them I lost it, and pay the fine…. And … fuck, you’re so hard…. We could have some fun with it… fuck you’re going to feel so good inside me.’ Louis moaned before Harry grabbed him forcefully by his hips colliding their mouths together.

 

'Fuck I want to fuck you so badly’ Harry moaned rutting against Louis. 'But I don’t want you to take this off’ he moaned throwing his head back and looking at Louis through hooded eyes, torn between finally getting all over that gorgeous ass and seeing Louis in the costume longer.

 

'No worries love’ Louis smirked 'I got you.’ before he reached between his legs and tore a hole into his green leggings.

 

'Fuck' Harry moaned loudly his hips bucking up uncontrollably. 'Lube, gimme… Lou…’ he started to blabber his fingers itching with the need to touch. 

 

Louis on the other hand seemed totally composed as he took another condom slipping it onto Harry’s dick before lubbing him up and lining his dick with his hole 'Not that I wouldn't love…’ he panted pushing himself onto Harry’s dick slowly ‘... your gorgeous fingers inside me… oh… but I kinda.. fingered myself in the shower’ he finished just as he sunked down onto Harry’s dick, sitting in his lap comfortably.

 

'Fuck fuck fuck’ Harry whispered over and over deliriously. 'I’m inside you, I can’t believe I'm inside you’ he moaned, his hands clutching at Louis’ ass.

 

Louis giggled breathily shifting a little on his lap getting used to being so full before he brought his hand to Harry’s chest and started to bounce onto Harry’s cock setting a murderous pace from the start. 

 

And if Harry thought that Louis fucking into him was a glorious sight, Louis bouncing on his dick, his thighs flexing with effort, his mouth hanging open releasing soft breaths and high moans and those fucking bells ringing every time Louis’ ass slapped against Harry's lap was out of this world.

 

'Fuck baby,’ Louis moaned 'I will never be able to have sex with anyone else after you’ he said 'So fucking big, filling me up so good, God, I don’t want to be without your dick in me, Jesus Christ you’re so hard… fuck… Harry… oh my god’ he moaned his mouth as filthy as ever while Harry moved his hand to pinch both of his nipples between his fingers, getting them both puffy and Louis pushing his chest into the touch. Harry raised himself a little bringing Louis down with him latching his lips onto them, sucking hard, getting high on Louis' smell and taste. 

 

Louis kept up his pace for a long time but Harry could feel him slowing down, his thighs probably getting tired with how hard he was riding Harry’s cock, so he put one hand under Louis' bum and flipped them over without slipping out, taking Louis’ legs and putting them over his shoulders.

 

'Fuck you look so good like this’ Harry moaned fucking into Louis even faster. Louis could only moan in response. 'Not so … talkative now… huh?’ Harry panted making a point of highlighting every word with a snap of his hips. 'You’re just going to come on my cock… aren’t you love?... you gonna come in your pants… like a teenager… just from how good I’m fucking you’ Harry rasped, even speeding up his thrusts.

 

'Yes!’ Louis yelled 'Fuck! Yes! Harry! Give it to me!’ he urged and Harry braced himself on the bed and doubled up his speed so the head board started to bang on the wall repeatedly and Louis was scooting higher on the bed with every thrust.

 

'You wanna come baby?’ Harry panted, feeling himself approaching his orgasm and when he saw Louis nodding desperately he moved to put his hand on Louis’ clothed dick. He didn’t even have to rub him because as soon as he put his hand over it he could feel it pulsing under his palm, Louis clenching around his cock and coming hard with Harry’s name on his lips in a loud scream. Harry slowed down, letting him come down from his orgasm and fucking him through it until Louis opened his eyes and brought his legs to Harry’s waist squeezing them tightly making Harry push in.

 

'Come on, Harry… fuck… come on… fuck me. I want you to come in me, come on!’ he urged arching his back from the bed and sneaking his hand over Harry's ass pushing one finger inside Harry’s hole, making him come on the spot.

 

'You’re going to be the death of me’ Harry moaned laying down and slipping out of Louis and kissing him, still out of breath, his heart breathing rapidly.

 

'That's would be a waste.’ Louis smiled sitting up and tearing his shirt from himself. 'Jesus I’m hot’ he complained.

 

'Yeah you are’ Harry nodded with sleepy smile, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

 

'Keep it up and I won't go out with you again.’ Louis threatened while cuddling into Harry.

 

'You will though.’ Harry said confidently.

 

'Yeah, I will’ Louis nodded.

 

They ate breakfast, Harry cooking pancakes wearing nothing but an apron and Louis deciding that he was bored and dropping to his knees in front of Harry and blowing him while Harry tried to not burn their breakfast. Then they had a shower and Harry decided to return the favour by letting Louis fuck his face until he came down his throat and over his face which got washed away a second after with lukewarm water coming from the spray.

 

Finally when it was near 11 Harry had to leave. They still lingered around the door, kissing on the threshold, Harry promising to call Louis once Quinn was busy or in bed already, and finally he left to pick up his daughter.

 

Later that day, Harry sat on the couch, having spent  all day dressing the tree with Quinn and baking cookies and packing her and himself for a long drive back home in the morning. He had missed his daughter and he didn’t have a second to call Louis all day, but his presence was constantly somewhere at the back of his brain, making him feel warm and giddy. 

 

Finally after he tucked Quinn in, he sat on the couch with a glass of wine. He was just about to call Louis, when his phone rang.

 

'Hello Niall' he said answering it.

 

'Hello asshole! How was your date?!’ Niall demanded loudly. 'I was waiting all day for a fucking update!’ Niall yelled and Harry could hear Zayn soothing him over the phone.

 

'It was… ‘ Harry started and laughed at himself breathily. 'It was fucking amazing.’ he finished with a huge smile. 'I… fuck Ni. He’s… he’s perfect, okay? He's really fucking perfect.’ 

 

'Aww Hazza!’ Niall cooed over the phone. 'So when do we get to meet him?’ Niall asked.

 

'Easy there tiger!’ Harry laughed 'Soon, I hope. I just… fuck Ni, I really have to go okay? I promise I will tell you the details later but I didn’t talk to him after I left this morning cause I was spending time with Quinn but I want to call him now, I don’t want him to fall asleep.’ 

 

'Fine! Be like that! Ditch your friends for a new boyfriend!’ Niall pretended to be pissed. 'When we get back, we’re drinking I want every juicy detail.’ Niall warned and Harry could just picture him wiggling his finger while saying this.

 

'You won't get any juicy details since I don’t kiss and tell but I will tell you more, promise.’ Harry smiled. 'Kiss your fiancée for me straight onto his beautiful face’ Harry teased and hanged up before Niall could go into his possessive rant.

 

He chose Louis’ number in his contacts and laid down, getting comfortable as he waited for Louis to pick up.

 

'Harry! Hi love.’ Louis laughed through the receiver.

 

'Hi Lou,' Harry whispered 'I missed you. Quinn just went to sleep. How was your day?’ he asked laying on his side and snuggling into the blanket.

 

'Ah well… you know.. just spent hours fingering myself thinking about you’ Louis said completely unbothered and Harry could hear his mischievous smile over the line.

 

'Next time I’ll be there to help you along then.’ Harry whispered.

 

'Next time?’ Louis asked a little shyly and Harry could feel his chest expanding three times over, over how sweet this man was. 

 

'Yes I was thinking that maybe this time we could actually get dinner before we go fuck.’ Harry laughed and Louis joined him on the other end. 'What do you say love? Will you let me take you out again?’ 

 

Even though Harry knew what Louis would say he held his breath for those few seconds it took Louis to answer. And when he heard, 'Yeah, Harry, I’d love to’ softly spoken right into his ear, somehow everything clicked into place.

  
And maybe the feeling was a little bit terrifying but mostly? Mostly he couldn’t wait. 

 


End file.
